The present invention relates to a holding device for an implant, comprising a first connecting device for releasably connecting the holding device and the implant.
The present invention also relates to a storage unit for accommodating and/or securing at least one holding device for an implant in place, wherein the holding device comprises a first connecting device for releasably connecting the holding device and the implant.
A holding device of the type described at the outset is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,646 B2. This holding device has an elongated handle portion, with the aid of which an implant connected to the handle portion can be brought into a desired implanting position and location relative to a body part to be operated. After the implant has been attached to the body part, the handle portion can be separated from the implant.
It has been shown that the organization and handling of, in particular, very small implants is a problem. These implants differ from one another, at times, only very slightly but must be made available in numerous variations for a specific operation so that a surgeon can decide during the course of an operation which of the implants altogether available should be used. In some countries it is, in addition, necessary to document exactly what and how many implants have been used during the course of an operation.
It would, therefore, be desirable to make a holding device and a storage unit of the type described at the outset available, with which very small implants, in particular, are easy to handle.